Camping with the Cullens
by livelifeblonde
Summary: During summer vacation, the Cullens decide it would be fun to take Bella on a trip to the great outdoors, but happens when a certain werewolf shows up?


**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Bella's POV

I rolled over and shivered when I felt something hard and cold wrapped around me. I opened my eyes slowly to find Edward smiling down at me.

"Good morning love" he said with a soft voice.

I smiled as much as I could, not yet having found my voice. I lay there perfectly still and content for another moment, thinking about the day ahead. That's when I remembered. I looked up at Edward quickly, and his face turned alarmed as he read mine.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, concern flooding his tone.

"Oh nothing" I said, "its just that Alice said she had something 'very important' to tell me, and knowing Alice, it's something big."

"I wouldn't worry my love, I know what she wants to tell you, and trust me, I think you might like it."

"Oh…" I said try to sound blasé. "So, is there any way that you'll tell me?" I tried to give him puppy eyes, but I had a feeling that it wasn't working.

"Not a chance" he said confirmed my thoughts.

"Even a hint…please?" He smiled but continued to shake his head. I sighed, I hated it when Edward knew something and wouldn't tell me. It was so cruel, just because I couldn't read minds doesn't mean that I don't have a right to know. Just then my stomach growled unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot, you need breakfast"

Edward was up in a flash and heading towards the door.

"Go have your human moment while I cook you up a early morning feast."

I smiled as I got up to grab my bathroom bag. I loved Edward's cooking, like everything else, he was amazing at it. I slowly made my way to the shower, and turned on the water till it was steaming and then climbed in. I could feel my muscles automatically relax as the spray hit them at the perfect angle. Then I quickly scrubbed my favorite freesia shampoo through my hair and ran a razor up my leg before continuing to enjoy the water.

Ten minutes later I shut off the water and stepped out of the tub, wrapping myself in a fluffy yellow towel as I did so. After drying my tangled mess of hair and attempting to straighten it, I quickly dressed and applied a small amount of mascara before leaving the bathroom. As soon as I reached the hallway, I was met with the mouth-watering scent of cooking bacon and eggs. I could hear my stomach gurgling in response, and I went as fast as I could down the stairs – a mistake. I tripped on the third stair from the bottom, and landed in Edward's smooth arms, my nose just inches from the floor.

"What would I do without you?" I asked breathlessly.

"Live a normal life"

I glared up at him, I hated it when he said things like that. How in the world, after saying my life so many times, still think he's not meant for me?

"Normal life would not be worth living without you" I replied. "Not to mention it would be boring. Who wants to be around humans all the time, when I have my own family of vampires?"

He gave me a crooked smile when I said "family". I had to admit, I liked the way it sounded too, and I had already written "Mrs. Edward Cullen" on just about everything I could find.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked addressing my love while I stuffed my face full of food.

"Well, after the visit with Alice I was thinking we could come back here for a little while, and then later go for a hike."

"A…hike?" I asked warily, Edward of all people knew how clumsy I was.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

I looked up into his eyes and sighed, he had me there. I couldn't remember the last time I had fallen without his marble arms right there below me to stop it.

"Whatever you want since I know that even if I tried not to go I would have to, but that doesn't me I have to like it."

"Ahh Bella, I think you might actually enjoy this one."

* * *

A/N : Sorry about the short chapter, but I have to get to school.

_Chapter 1 Review:_

_"A hike?" I asked warily _

_"Ahh Bella, I think you might actually enjoy this one" _

**Chapter 2 : **

A half an hour later, Edward and I were in his silver Volvo pulling into the Cullen's wooded driveway. A moment later, the house came into view and we pulled up outside the front. Before I even had time to react, Edward had my door open and was holding out his hand for me. I took it delicately before we made our way to the front step. Just as we reached the door, it flew open and there stood Alice, a huge grin plastered on her face. 

"Bella, yay! We have something to tell you!"

The large white door opened the rest of the way, and I could see the whole Cullen family sitting in the living room, waiting for me.

"Come in Bella dear" Esme said gently.

I threw one last glance at Edward before taking my place on the couch next to Emmett who was also grinning like a maniac.

"What is it Alice?" I asked impatiently. They all knew I hated surprises, and this one was killing me.

"Well…" Alice started, "in honor of summer vacation starting, we all decided that it would be good to take a break, and get away from Forks for a weekend. Sooo…for the next five days, all of us except for Carlisle and Esme, are going CAMPING!!!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I couldn't believe this. No, it was most definitely not happening. I had never been camping, but I had seen enough from movies to know that I wouldn't like it. I would much rather sleep in my own house in my own bed. If I wanted adventure, I could go on the internet..

"Aren't you excited?" I glanced over to find Emmett's face beside mine. "Five whole days with the Cullens. And don't worry, we have plenty of awesome activities planned." He punched me lightly, but to me it was hard, and I knew it would leave a bruise.

"Oww!" I said while I rubbed my arm.

Just then I heard a growling sound as Emmett was knocked from the couch onto the floor by a furious Edward. I saw a blur of movement as Emmett rushed up the stairs with Edward in hot pursuit.

"Boys!" Esme yelled up the stairs. She threw me an apologetic look, though I barely noticed. I was still in shock. Almost this whole entire time, Alice had been jabbering excitedly with Rosalie, though I caught the end of the conversation.

"…And so we'll be ready to leave in about an hour, just as soon as I get my suitcases packed…Oh, and Bella" she said turned to me, "your suitcases are on my bed, I just sent Jasper to get them, and we should be able to go soon."

I hadn't even noticed Jasper's exit from the room, when something clicked, "wait a minute Alice, suitcases…as in theres more than one??"

"'Course silly, you don't think I let you go five days with only one suitcases worth of items now do you?"

"Alice, do you think I could maybe just skip this whole trip, I mean come on, I can barely walk in my own house without tripping, much less some unknown campground."

"Skip the trip?" she and Rosalie murmured, "we have so much planned. Swimming, marshmallow roasting, hiking, and of course, Prokes."

"Huh?"

"Prokes, the Cullen form of practical jokes. It's the same pranks, just on a slightly higher scale."

"Boys versus girls, all the way!" Emmett said as he made his way down the stairs with Edward and Jasper on his heels.

"So, are you all ready to go?"

I looked over to see Carlisle coming in the front door.

"I just finished packing the car" he explained, "and so you're all set to go."

"Woo-Hoo!" Alice squealed while jumping up and down. "Camping grounds here we come!"

Two minutes later, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were all packed into the Volvo, while Rosalie followed us in her BMW. Alice cranked up the music on the radio, and we were on our way.

* * *

A/N : Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, but I am not updating until I get at least 25 reviews so please just click the button down there and tell me how I did. :


End file.
